Things About Them
by xieloinfehrnurom
Summary: Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori and things in between. :drabbles, ficlets, oneshots: :updated:
1. Prevailing Truth

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

* * *

Hiruma Youichi. Known for his guns, gums and the black aura that he carried. He is evil. Mad genius. A blackmailing freak, shrewd, crazy and most definitely feared by all. It's been a mystery how an angel like Anezaki Mamori can put up with him.

Anezaki Mamori. Deimon's sweet angel, the Devil Bats' manager/mother. An A student, well disciplined, no offense records, pretty if not really beautiful. Total opposites best describes them; she is the only woman, the only person who can oppose Hiruma Youichi.

The common ground: school rule article no. 14: relationships are not encouraged until the senior year. It's an obvious given for the girl. School is the priority, boys come later. Almost 80 percent of the Deimon High School male population has an eye on her. Others who are brave enough managed to get their hearts across, but she refused them politely. For the boy, well he's way too busy. His mind is crowded by no other than American football. No more space for other stuff. Not even girls. And this is probably the only school rule he'll never break.

But when the team found them together, lip locked in the club room once, they only found one truth to prevail: It took a devil for a woman to sin. But for the man, a woman was all it took.


	2. Lesser Light

If there is one thing that you could compare Mamori Anezaki to, it can be a sakura. Simple, elegant, not to mention its color so similar to her cheeks. The sweet smell it gives off, the soft touch of its petals, and its intricate beauty, definitely a perfect thing to symbolize her. Or she may be the colourful fireworks of the summer night. The noise it produces matches the unexplainable beauty it shows. And every time it bangs! people just can't help but be in awe. Her heart can be likened to that of a creampuff. Soft, sweet, pure. Heavenly. Her brain is that of a sharp pencil. Always prepared, and ever handy. Truly, a lot can be said about this girl. But one blonde devil describes her with one thing- the moon. Peaceful, tranquil, though at times may be blood red, never hides its one, true face. It may be just a minor illumination, the lesser light. But when she's not around, his nights are just as dark.


	3. Hypothesis Testing

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

* * *

He kicked the club room door open with his face showing evident signs of anger and annoyance, his M-16 hanging comfortably on his right shoulder. Busy barking orders for the team, he still has a lot of work to do. On the field, he is the boss, the big guy who tells them what to do but unknown to most of them, before he can give out those instructions, a lot of meticulous research and analysis had to be done unfortunately all by himself. Good thing the damn manager showed up. It cuts up the work by almost half for using her. But of all the days, of all the times, why must it be now to catch Mamori sleeping? The rest of the team were busy preparing for a match and here she is sleeping like a baby. His annoyance rose to a different level and his arms were beginning to grab the cold hard metal. But her innocent, sleeping figure made him change his mind. Instead, he grabbed his digital camera and took a few shots of the disciplinary officer sleeping during school activities. And there goes another entry to his infamous handbook. He looked with an evil grin on his new entry before closing his small black book. He didn't fail to notice her awkward sleeping posture. Her head was tilted to one side, lips slightly parted. Her right hand is on the table still holding a pen and there are few papers scattered around the table. It told him that she had fallen asleep while doing work. There are some other papers under a thick book that she had been carrying around for a while.

"World Literature." He began to read. _I didn't know the damn manager's up to this stuff._ He thought. He browsed promptly on the pages. _Romeo and Juliet, The Three Musketeers._ He noticed a piece of paper inserted in one section. Children's stories.

_She's even reading this? _He thought in amusement. Again he turned the pages quickly noticed some pictures of some Winnie the Pooh and Goldilocks.

_Whatever._

Snow White, Sleeping Beauty. _This is what makes young girls think they're something else. _And then again, he turned the pages and saw other stories like Robin Hood, Knights of the Round Table, Moby Dick, Little Women and Swiss Family Robinson. He closed the book, finding no interesting thing that may be of use to him. He returned the book to where it was and he sat on the other table to finish his analysis of Oujou White Knights. He was typing here and checking a video there. He took some papers of analysis compilation that Mamori made. But all the work seemed to go to nothing. His mind was not focused. He was a bit tired anyways. _Maybe we should try a little hypothesis testing. _He said to himself. He stood and walked to the sleeping manager. He leaned over her small stature and landed a kiss on her lips. Mamori opened her eyes just as their lips parted. Still half asleep, she was confused of what she had just felt.

"So it's true. Damn sleeping princess wakes up when kissed."

Then he returned back to his seat and continued his work.


	4. Defy the Laws of Nature

The earth is kept by a force called gravity. It holds most, if not everything on its place, making sure it won't go off to the wide open space. It kept the satellites on their courses, or makes things fall on their own. Just like them.

Magnets have two ways to react. One is to repel, if the poles are the same. But when it's the opposite, they always have ways to find each other. Just like them.

For every action, there is always a corresponding reaction. When one pushes, one moves away. When one pulls, the distance lessens. And they seem to marvel about their actions, how antagonistic it may seem, always ends up pulling them together.

Science states that opposite charges makes a spark. And it sure does.

Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori tried to defy the laws of nature working on them.

But in the end, nature won.


	5. Father's Reminder

Just after the win, the legendary win of Deimon Devil Bats, everybody was off to celebrate, as a tradition of the club, to a barbeque house. They were sore tired but somehow energy seems to come from somewhere and they were all hyper about the win. They were resting for a bit at the back room while Mamori, the ever-working manager of the club was still at the bench. She was picking up the papers, bottles of water and the remnants of the game that was once their dream. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice a man approaching her.

"Anezaki-san." The man said.

Shocked by the sudden call, she turned back, her heart was beating faster than it should. She thought she was alone.

"You are Anezaki Mamori-san, right?"

She nodded and gave a confused yes.

The man sat at the bench, facing the bleachers. He placed his elbows on his knees. He was wearing a tie and coat, he looked like a professional. Silence filled the stadium for a while.

"Thank you."

Mamori's eyes widened with those words. She can't figure out what this man wants to say. Or what he means.

"Thank you for taking care of my son."

_His son. _ She thought. _ Must be one of the members of the devil bats._

"I know he's really a pain in the ass but you see..." The man sighed. "He had been alone since he was young. You may not see it but as his father, I know, he has changed."

_Maybe he's Musashi-san's dad. _ Mamori scanned her brain for the possible prospects of whose-father-is-this-man. _No, as far as I know, he is sick. Maybe one of the Huh-huh brothers'._

"I'm glad that he came across a woman like you. Somehow- "

He was cut by a certain blondie approaching them.

"What are you doing here, damn manager? Everybody's waiting back at the room." Hiruma Youichi said gruffly, his M-16 hanging on his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just picking these up." She said, showing him the papers and bottles.

"Hurry up, we're about to leave."

Mamori picked the last bottle under the bench and bowed her head slightly.

"Excuse me, sir." She said politely and ran arms full to the waiting room. Hiruma followed her behind.

"Youichi." The man on the bench called as he stood up. The younger Hiruma stopped, but didn't bother to look back.

"Be sure you really love her." Yuuya said.

Youichi started walking, a grin playing on his lips, "You don't have to tell me, damn old man."


	6. Parenting

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

* * *

Hiruma's voice echoed as he shouted for another 5 laps around the field. He sounded a bit hoarse, but still his voice was with command and power. Gunshots accompanied his yelling. Musashi noticed he was more hot head than the usual, probably because the manager was late. And he needed her for still lots of work. The game with Teikoku is just around the corner, and pressure builds up day after day. He kicked the clubroom door open while the other members scattered around the field for their individual training. Mamori came running just right after him.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, still catching her breath. Hiruma just clicked his tongue, knowing she had acceptable reasons for being late. And even if she didn't, he would have had to face a debate with her anyways. He was tired and didn't bother to scold her anymore. A handful of papers filled her arms and she scurried to a seat to finish the much needed analysis. She skilfully spread out the papers onto the wide table where she usually works.

Silence filled the room, only distant noises of persistent boys out the field marred the stillness. Sometimes Hiruma would notice her breathing which seemed harder than usual. Moments later, the persistent, tired, sweaty boys came in the club room either gasping for life or already lost their soul. Mamori quickly jumped from her seat and got the ice packs she had prepared earlier before the classes started. She gave an angry glare towards Hiruma, which the latter translated as "what craziness did you made them do today?!" She also handed them towels to wipe off the sweat and dirt from their exhausted faces.

"Thank goodness we have Mamori-san MAX." Monta said, barely making it comprehensible. He was lying on the floor while Mamori handed him his towel. Jumonji was leaning on the wall, finding it hard to open the drink Mamori just offered him. Taki lay idiotically on the floor, already asleep.

"Mamo-nee would sure make a good mother, ne?" Suzuna said as she began to help her care for the boys.

"I think it's very hard without Mamo-nee around." Sena said mildly. "She's like a mother." True enough, she is like a mother, and all of them, a family. They care for each other, support each other, suffer together. Those boys from all walks of life found a new family in the football club some crazy boys started.

"Well if Mamo-nee is our mother, I wonder who the father is…" Suzuna's antenna raised and started pointing to a certain couple. Mamori blushed, knowing where this is headed to.

"…hmm, Mamo-nee?" Suzuna continued, poking Mamori's cheeks with her fingers. Mamori knelt beside Sena as she nursed his aching leg muscles.

"Mamo-nee! You're hot!" Suzuna felt Mamori's forehead with her palm. "Are you feeling well?"

"Uh, yes." Mamori assured her as she began to stand. "Don't worry, I'm fi-" Mamori fell off balanced. She tried her best to regain her stance, but her feet were weak. She braced herself for the hard floor cement, but instead she landed on someone's arms. She looked up who it was.

"Damn old man, take charge." Hiruma instructed firmly. "We're going to the infirmary."

Hiruma carried her and again kicked the door open. Mamori and Suzuna were shouting, the former explaining she can walk herself, and the latter cheers for they looked like a newly wed couple.

"Hiruma-kun, put me down!" Mamori said, hitting his chest.

"Fine." He grunted and gently placed her down. Mamori walked slowly but not quite straight. She was breathing harder, denying her claim that she was OK.

"Even turtles can walk faster, damn manager." Hiruma teased all the same sounding concerned. He wrapped his arm on her shoulders until they've reached the school clinic. The nurse swiftly made her moves upon seeing the couple, well, upon seeing Hiruma and made a quick check on the burning manager. She got an ice pack and placed it on Mamori's forehead and checked her temperature and breathing.

"Nothing to worry about. It's just a normal fever." The nurse assured them. "It's getting cold outside. That probably got her."

Hiruma grunted and gave Mamori a mocking look.

"Damn cold has got the damn manager caught. How weak." He shook his head slightly. "Damn weak." He said, followed by his trademark cackle.

"Make sure you boost your immunity and warm yourself enough in seasons like these." The nurse said, looking into the shelves for a bottle of paracetamol and ascorbic acid.

"Warm, huh. Let me do that." Hiruma teased with a wicked smirk.

"Wha-" Mamori tried to ask what he meant, but was cut off by his lips on her forehead.

"Thinking something else, eh?"

Mamori's eyes were wide, firstly because of his act, second because what he said last, and third because she didn't know he was a gentleman as that. And as wide as Mamori's eyes were the nurse's.

"You didn't see anything." Hiruma threatened her, flashing his notorious smile and equally notorious handbook. "And neither did you." He snapped and fired shots toward the window, sending the players-turned-spies running.

"And I told you to take charge, damn old man!" Hiruma ran after them still firing.

"We just wanted to see what papa will do if mama is sick, that's all!" Suzuna shouted back, running for life but extremely delighted at what they've just witnessed.

Mamori sighed, mothering a family of all boys (and a naughty girl) sure is tough, she thought. She touched her forehead lightly, the part that he kissed. Yes, the kiss did its job, a little bit more than the job actually, for now she feels her heart beating differently.


End file.
